Mundos separados
by ClaudiaDeBirthday
Summary: Xion no lo quiere dejar ir. Vanitas no desea abandonarla. Ambas partes se aman y se desean, pero lo problemas pueden ser mas fuertes que ese amor. VanShion


_Creía que era hermosa. No solo por lo simple de su actitud o lo tierna que llegase a ser; también por la forma de su mirar. Aquellos embriagantes ojos azules carcomían mi alma, intentando rebuscar en lo más recóndito de mis secretos y sacarlos a la luz. ¿No era eso algo extraño?_

_Enamorarse no es más que un simple estado del alma, algo que tan fácil llega y fácil se va. Jamás lo he experimentado como para dar mi propia conclusión, y no creo que pueda a llegar a sentirlo en mi vida. No tengo sentido completo de la noción de las palabras que pudiesen brotar de lo más profundo de mis pensamientos; tampoco es que me interese aquello...siendo sincero._

_Pocos minutos me quedan, y los sacrifico todos en esta simple carta que bien llegara a sus manos o tal vez no. No tiene sentido seguir con esto, no tengo propósito para seguir fingiendo tener una vida cuando no es así. Solo existe ella. _

_¿Queréis saber porque lo he hecho? ¿Tanto lo deseas? _

_La respuesta es sencilla de descubrir: Obsesión. _

_La rabia que recorre mi cuerpo al saber que nunca llegare a poseerte, que jamás llegare a monopolizar tus pensamientos tanto como tus acciones. A eso he llegado yo. A ese grado he llegado yo, a tal punto de llegar a suicidarme. _

_Lo único que me queda por pedir, es que pienses en mí. Aunque sea tomate un segundo de tu día en pensar en mi y en lo mucho que me preocupe por ti. Quiero que me recuerdes como algo bueno, no como la mala suerte que llegaste a tener al conocerme. _

_Solo cumple mi petición._

_-Vanitas._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.

Ella le miro de reojo, sintiendo como la sangre subía hasta su cabeza, avergonzada. Siempre le veía desde dos asientos detrás de él en el autobús, admirándolo e intentado grabar en su memoria cada una de sus facciones y acciones.

Su risa se confundían con las otras, como si formasen parte de un coro de voces simplemente para sus oídos; la de él era la que mas resaltaba, tan linda y melodiosa, que cuando lo escuchaba siquiera reír, su corazón se llenaba de gozo.

¿Hace cuanto había estado observándole desde las sombras? ¿Desde hace cuanto fue que comenzó a sentirse atraída por aquel desconocido pelinegro? Y por sobre todo, ¿Por qué estaba tan desesperada en hablarle si ni le conocía?

Aquellos pensamientos constantemente invadían su mente, deprimiéndola al saber que nunca podría dirigirle alguna palabra; no estaban en el mismo año como para ser siquiera compañeros. Además, sabia de su actitud fría ante los que no conocía, por tal razón, sus esperanzas se reducían a lo mínimo. Pero lo que ella no sabía era que aquel mismo joven por el que se sentía tan atraída correspondía a los mismos deseos que los de ella. Por mas despistada que llegase a ser, no comprendía aquel brillo cuando sus miradas cruzaban; aquel brillo del deseo que destellaban de sus orbes dorados.

Él le miraba de vez en cuando, dependiendo de donde o con quien estuviese. Si estaba alrededor de sus amigos, podía ver a la chica esconderse de su campo de visión, para que no la descubriera espiándolo. Pero cuando estaba rodeado de mujeres, jamás la veía a su alrededor.

Aquella situación duro más de 6 meses. Seis largos meses en los cuales las situaciones de ambas partes comenzaron a cambiar sin que ninguno se enterase.

Cada que ella le miraba desde dos asientos atrás, Vanitas ya no reía como siempre con sus amigos. Cuando comentaban cosas graciosas, el pelinegro simplemente atinaba a mirar por la ventana, con sus ojos ámbares perdiéndose en aquel hermoso manto azulado al que llaman cielo. Su actitud fue cambiando de manera drástica, y nadie se daba cuenta de ellos. Nadie más que ella; quien preocupada, rezaba para que nada malo le estuviese sucediendo.

Fue cuando entonces descubrió algo. Su gusto fue tornándose a algo mucho más allá de lo que a un humano se le puede permitir. Tampoco era obsesión, aquel sentimiento había cambiado por completo; ya no lo sentía de esa forma, era como una constante droga que nunca llegaba a consumir ni a tocar. Se estaba volviendo loca.

Una tarde, después de clases, ella se quedo durante más tiempo en su salón, olvidando por completo que la hora de salida había llegado; ignorando por completo las llamadas de sus amigas para que fueran a sus hogares. No quería ir a ningún lugar, se sentía mal en tan solo regresar a su casa; escuchar las constantes peleas de sus padres, sus insultos y sus golpes. Les daban asco sus propios padres. No podía hacer nada más que pensar en ellos, dándole vueltas al tema una y otra vez. Y, sin poder reprimirlo, empezó a llorar en silencio.

Todos ya se habían retirado a sus hogares en los autobuses que normalmente esperaban fuera del instituto, todos excepto uno de ellos; quien al no ver a la joven pelinegra se decidió ir a buscarla. Observo irse a los autobuses, con sus amigos dentro de ellos, para después entrar al pabellón de los de 1er año y subir con parsimonia las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso y dirigirse al último salón. Supuso que debía seguir allí.

Ella se sorprendió notablemente al verlo entrar por la puerta corrediza y clavar su mirada ambarina en su persona, se sonrojo cuando sus miradas se conectaron.

-_Xion…-_ acaricio su nombre con un tono de voz que no supo como corresponder. El joven se acerco a ella con sigilo, intentado no alarmarla y que no saliese despavorida.

- _V-Vanitas – _respondió con temor, enjuagándose las lágrimas y levantándose del asiento. Sus músculos se contrajeron, provocando que volviese a sentarse del dolor que se disipo en tan solo unos segundos. Segundos en los cuales Vanitas supo aprovecharlos.

De un rápido movimiento, Vanitas ya tenía a Xion pegada a su cuerpo, sintiendo como esta se estremecía. La tomo de la cintura, intentado que sus pieles se fundiesen en una sola, intentado a llegar a más sin propasarse. Xion no sabía cómo actuar en aquella situación. Su corazón latía frenéticamente dentro de su pecho y sus mejillas adquirían un tono rojo. Era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca del pelinegro o, mejor dicho, era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de un chico.

El ojiambar sonrió ante eso y le acaricio el rostro con ternura, sintiendo como se estremecía ante el contacto, para después fundirse en un desesperado beso en el cual Xion quedo petrificada.

Aquello no se lo esperaba. Ni tampoco lo que pasaría al día siguiente.

Esa tarde, ella regreso a su casa con una sonrisa en su rostro, restándole importancia el hecho que volvería a encontrarse con las peleas de sus padres. Estaba feliz por el beso y porque el mismísimo Vanitas la acompañaba a su casa.

Sus dedos entrelazados, sus cuerpos pegados, su cabeza recostada en el hombro del mayor y las palabras que le dedicaba. Él era todo un poema que nunca sabría describir; era como si estuviese en un sueño.

Era ya entrada la noche y Vanitas la dejo en la puerta de su casa. Se quedaron mirando por un largo tiempo, compartiendo mensajes atravez de la mirada. Xion pudo notar la mirada perdida del pelinegro, muy diferente a otras veces que había podido admirar aquel hermoso brillo ambarino; y eso la entristeció. Como por acto reflejo le beso, sorprendiendo al ojiambar; pero el beso fue correspondido al instante, volviéndolo aun más apasionado y voraz que el primero que se dieron en la escuela. Él le rodeo con sus brazos y Xion se colgó de su cuello, juntando aun más sus rostros.

Algo en su cabeza comenzó a decirle: ''Eso es una despedida'' Frunció el ceño ante tal pensamiento. Y tan rápido como llego la idea se le quedo clavada ahí, con la duda carcomiéndola. ¿Acaso era así? Sentía como Vanitas ponía todo de si en ese profundo beso, entonces, ¿Aquello que sentía en su interior, era una despedida? Pero, ¿De qué?

No le llego a preguntar, no solo para no arruinar el momento, sino, para no deprimirse más.

Aquel contacto termino. Ambos se separaron lentamente, mirándose fijantemente.

- _Te veo mañana – _le dijo la pelinegra sonriendo. Pero al contrario que ella, Vanitas no le respondió, solo atino a robarle un suave beso y dio media vuelta, dejándola anonada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.

_A veces cuesta creer el porqué una personas decide quitarse la vida. No entienden motivos, no entienden razones, no quieren entender los sentimientos que causarían en otras personas si es que ya no existieran. _

_Él fue el único que logro sacarme de aquel profundo hoyo en el que me encontraba; sintiendo como me desquebrajaba por dentro. _

_Una sonrisa suya basta para hacerme despertar de aquel trance, y regresarme a una vida llena de ilusiones. Pero… lo que no tenía previsto, era que esa persona que logro sacarme de mi agujero, podía regresarme con tan solo una simple acción. _

_Vanitas, tú y yo sabemos que nunca podríamos haber estado juntos, ni en esta vida, ni en ninguna otra. Nada se podía hacer para remendarlo, y eso lo entiendo. _

_Pienso en ti donde quiera que estés, te mantengo en mi mente y corazón, recordando con ferviente amor lo que sentía por ti. _

_Juro que volveremos a encontrarnos y cuando eso suceda, no te dejare ir; no como lo hice ahora. _

_-Xion._


End file.
